Mass spectrometers operate in a vacuum environment that utilizes a pumping mechanism to establish and maintain low pressure. One form of pumping methodology uses an ion pump (see prior art FIG. 1) to achieve the internal vacuum associated with proper operation. The ion pump achieves vacuum by ionizing molecules that drift into a cylindrical anode, and then driving them into a cathode surface with an electric field. The ions thus sequestered in the cathode material are removed from the vacuum space and, consequently, the pressure within the mass spectrometer is reduced.
The ion pump is a limited-life item due to degradation of a cathode surface that occurs as a consequence of ion bombardment. An increased ion pump life is desired for many mass spectrometer applications, especially for applications involving remote sensing where the mass spectrometer is not easily accessed or serviced.